


A Blue Star

by Bulganikus



Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, High School, M/M, Normal Life, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulganikus/pseuds/Bulganikus
Summary: A journey of a boy, who could see The Red String of Fate, finding his own soulmate and getting into all the shenanigans.The boy is Yoo Seonho.





	1. Prologue

One wouldn't say Seonho was an ordinary boy. Sure, he was like everyone else. He was a teenage boy going to school, had friends to hang out, a roof over his head and a loving family, who cared for him dearly. Though there was something special to him, that only his family knew. He could see the Red String of Fate.

This special "talent", one could say, has been passing through his mothers side for many generation. So when he was little he thought this was ordinary, that everyone could see it but he was wrong. His mother explained it to him at the age of 5, telling him he shouldn't mention it to someone else besides his family members and only to them. He didn't question it why, he only nodded as she sayed.

But this ability to see the strings disappears, when the person who can see it admits their feelings to their soulmate. Seonho remembers his mother saying how stubborn she was back then, taking a very long time to admit her love to her soulmate, only giving up at the end knowing she couldn't resist the feelings inside her.

Years passed Seonho get's used to this sight. Every where you go you could see red string all across the city, knowing that at the both ends there are two people, who are destined to be with each other. Though, he admits, it pains him to see couples with different strings leading different paths, knowing well that they are not meant to be. But nothing is more painful when you can't even see yours. Seonho wondered when will his show up, when will his partner show up. Heck, even his little brother already had one.

Seonho asked this when he was little, asking his mother if he didn't have a soulmate but his mother would always say the same thing. There is time for everything, you just have to wait for yours.

This is the story how Seonho finds his soulmate and how his journey only begins.


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid seems kinda cold.

Seonho woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. After a while of annoying alarm sound he finally opened his eyes and got up. For some particular reason his body felt heavy. Not giving a much thought he just went off with his day.

After having a breakfast the tall boy kissed a goodbye to his mother and younger brother and headed off. On his way as always he saw strings. It always interested him, as who could be the pairs and when will they meet. After all seeing these every single day made him only more curious.

While daydreaming the boy didn't notice how he was already in his school zone. Friends and classmates were greeting each other, people were talking about some school related stuff and students were getting ready for the day.

Suddenly someone tried to scare him but failed big time. The chick knew immediately who they were. Not even bothering to look who it could be he spoke:

"Samuel, do you have to do this everyday? Don't you get tired?" the boy questioned, laughing it off as he got used to it.

"Nope, it's pretty interesting since your always easy to spot in the crowd. You're like one of the tallest kids in this school"

Samule and Seonho were buddies since the first day of school. They both were very easy going kids and got along instantly. What got then even closer was their mutual friend, Daehwi, who was year above them but still acted as if they were in the same year. The 3 of them hung out together pretty often, meeting up on the weekends and studying together in the exam seasons.

The two of them walked to the class together as they talked, discussing various things about almost everything. Once they got to class they both prepared for the 1st period.

While waiting for the ring the chick overheard some of the girls conversation in his class. They were giggling and smiling and seemed to be pretty excited for some reason about the topic.

"Did you hear there is a new student transferring to our school? Apparently he's Taiwanese" one of them, with long jet black hair, finished the sentence, showing a friend a picture on her phone.

"Wow. He looks so handsome. I wonder what year he is though? It would be awesome if he'll end up in our class"

"I wish. Rumours say that he is a year above us" the long haired one whined. "Why can't there be handsome people in our class? Or at least in our year"

 _'A new kid, huh? And from abroad?_ _Interesting'_. Seonho thought. He looked to his friend and opened his mouth.

"Muel, have you heard of anything about the new kids? Maybe from Daehwi?"

"Nope, nothing. Daehwi has been stressed for the passed few weeks, trying to compose his new song and all, so we haven't talked that much" the boy said, not getting his eyes off from his phone.

With that Seonho's curiosity increased even more, making him question as he the transfer kid might be and what is his fate.

The teacher came in and the day has finally began. Seonho was a good kid. He listened to his teachers well, did the assignments on time and had good marks, always trying to stay at the top. Everyday his focus during the classes were only on the class but not today it seemed. Strangely his was thinking about the new transfer kid even though he never saw him. Just the mere thought of seeing a new kid, more spesiffecly a new fate excited him.

"Yoo Seonho!" his teacher called, alarming him, "As I said, tell me the answer to the question I just asked" the teacher looked at him, waiting for his response.

"Sorry teacher but I don't know" the tall boy blurted out in his panic. With that the class went off to a laughter and the teacher sighed heavily, asking another person.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? You're usually very focused during the lessons" the dancer next to him asked, a worried expression in his face.

"I'm ok. I was just day dreaming that's all" he laughed it off.

 _'Snap out of Yoo Seonho! You need to focus on your studies! Scholarship won't come to you for free!'_ The young man thought to himself, getting away further from his daydreams.

Lunch time finally came and Seonho was starving. Before Samuel tried to suggest for them to walk together the chick was already gone. When the dancer peeked through the corridor he could see a head hovering tall above the others, getting smaller and smaller to the direction of the cafeteria. He chuckled to himself and walked after his friend excelling "Oh my god".

As Seonho was running blindly, trying to get in between the people but failing misserably since he was a big guy, the young man bumped into someone and they both fell. Getting back up Seonho noticed the other person was taller than him just by little bit but still taller.

As he examined the other boy Seonho could think only one thing ' _Wow, handsome. I didn't know our school had someone like him. I wonder what year his is'._

The handsome boy had a tall nose, big black eyes with double eyelids, jet balck hair and beautiful puffy lips but what caught his attention the most was his cold stare. When the boy stood up and started to fix himself he looked at the chick. At that moment Seonho came back to reality and apologised.

"Sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going. Your okey, right?" He held his hand out to the other boy but only got a dead cold stare from him.

"Yeah" was the only thing that left his mouth and left.

_'Rude. Here I am admiring your beauty and apologising to you but I guess people are just like that'._

Seonho finally reached the cafeteria but got upset upon seeing a long long line for the food. This was just not his day. To his surprise Samuel was already in a line, even though he could swear he ran before him, and approached his friend.

"How did you get here so fast? I was sure I would get here before you" the little chick asked him, pouting with puppy eyes.

"Well, I have my ways" is what he said.

Finally after a long wait in the line both of them got their foods and started looking for an open table. Luckily for them they spotted their senior friend alone on a table looking quite tired.

"Woah, Daehwi, are you ok? You look sick" Samuel asked him, as they both sat down across him.

"I'm fine. I just pulled an all nighter yesterday trying to finish this damn song. Just a little bit more and it's done" Daehwi sighed heavily, barely looking alive.

"Well don't push yourself too hard. One of these days it'll all pay off" said Seonho.

As they chatted the only one who seemed to be excited for the food was Seonho. Stuffing his mouth with a full spoon one after another, with out a breath in between, he seems to be enjoying his lunch. Finally finishing his dish the tall boy remembered something.

"By the way, Daehwi, do you know anything about the new transfer kid you year? I heard my classmates talking about him this morning"

"You mean Kuanlin? Yeah, he's in my class. Doesn't seemed to be that talkative. I tried to talk to him but he seemed uninterested but when I talked to him in English he seemed a bit more open. He sayed he only studied Korean for 6 months so he's not very confident talking in it. Speaking of the devil, he's right there" the older pointed with his spoon to someone behind Seonho and Samuel.

Seonho excitedly turned around to see a new face only having a disappointment when he saw the handsome guy, who he bumped into earlier in the hall. He quickly turned back to the table and frawned.

"Why suddenly the long face? Do you perhaps know him?" Samuel asked, finishing his food and leaned back.

"No, I just bumped into him on the way him. He seemed cold"

"He looks like that but I think his sweet. It's just that there is language barrier, plus won't it be hard to adjust to a new plus?" the oldest of the group said, finally finishing to food in front of him.

"I guess your right" Senho scuffed, still not sure about the the new student. "Well, the bell is going ring soon. I'll go off first since I have some things to do" and with that he said his goodbyes to his friends.

Right now it was a tuff time for Seonho, since soon the exam seasons were going to start and he needed to focus on his studies, since they were his first priority. He had to admit that English was not his strong point. He needed an extra help with the subject but he couldn't ask for help from Daehwi since he looked like he had his own problems and Samuel needed to focus on his other subjects. He didn't know what to.

The rest of the day his head was full with a lot of questions concerning his studies and like that, with a blink of an eye, it was already the end of the day. The bot got his stuff and got ready to leave the school. And of course alike the other kids in his class he went to an academy. Good thing was the cram school wasn't far from his home so his mother didn't need to worry much, plus it was convenient since it was winter at the moment.

Just before the after school classes started Seonho went to a vending machine in the building. He needed something refreshing to get all these off of him. That's when he noticed a news board next to the machine. One of the papers caught Seonho's attention.

**'English lessons on XX street, at the XX building on the XX floor. Number 011 XXXX XXXX'**

Seonho got the number down on his phone and though of discussing about having an extra lesson on his English. Sure he could study it himself but there were things he didn't understand fully. With that Seonho got his refreshment and and extra information.

Finally after a long hours of studying the boy finally got home at 9 pm and had some relaxing time. As soon as entered his room he got changed to take a shower. A hot relaxing shower didn't sound that bad at the moment, in fact in sounded heavenly to the young man.

After showering for 30 minutes the tall boy went to the living room, where he saw his mother sitting on the couch while watching some TV. As for his younger brother it was past his bed time so he assumed he was already asleep. Seonho then sat down next to his mother and joined her to watch whatever she was watching.

"How was your day?" Ms. Yoo asked her son, still focusing on her show.

"Just the usual, nothing much. Mo-" right before finishing his sentence the chick noticed something very odd.

One. Two.Three.............

There were three, THREE, string in his house. Not just any string but they were RED. Red Strings Of Fate.

Seonho quickly looked at his right pinkie and there his saw. A red string attached his his pinkie going somewhere unknown.

"Seonho! Didn't you call for me? What did you wanted to ask?" his mother impatiently hissed at him, eyeing him up and down.

"Mom,,,,,,,,,,,, I finally have my string. I FINALLY HAVE A RED STRING OF FATE!" the young boy jumped around the room in circles from excitement. Who couldn't believe it. After all this time he finally found his soulmate today.

While the her older son was jumping up and down, the mother couldn't help but feel happy for him. After all she, too, remembers those very moments when she first had hers. She could feel her eyes getting watery, seeing her son in joy like that.

"That's great! You know what? Mommy's going to congratulate you on this important day but not right now. Tomorrow for sure, my dear. Just wait" and with that his mother kissed Seonho in the forehead. "No go and catch some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a great day"

Seonho kissed his mother a goodnight and went to his room. He was too excited to sleep now. He kept on looking at his kinky again and again and again. With out noticing how fast the time flew it was already midnight. Now he didn't have much choice but to go to bed.

With a big smile, going from one ear to another, he layed looking at the White ceiling thinking about his partner and who they could be. Thinking about all of that he went off to the dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter. I don't know when I will updated the next chapter but I'll try my best and try to post it ass son as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like the series!


End file.
